Death is only the Beginning
by orphan mia
Summary: The Guards found him in the corner, eating her scrambled eggs. He didn't cry. He didn't kick scream, or sob. He just ate breakfast." One-shot Hiei/Botan if you squint. REVIEW!


Death is only the Beginning

A/N: I can't stop. I really can't. This is my first non-romance fic for Hiei/Botan, but it is there if you squint. I wrote a poem about death and reincarnation for Creative Writing. It made one girl cry, so I guess that means it's pretty good, eh? Read and Review, and I'll tell you a secret at the bottom of the story!

I

The air was getting colder, its breeze slowly seeping through sensitive skin. A warm, dull haze was over the sun, setting a surreal tone over all of Demon World. Brittle hands gripped a cane, wrinkled eyes narrowing as a Guard approached.

"Lord Hiei?"

Hiei's back was curled, his bones twisting like a dried up flower. His old eyes rested on the young, refreshed young demon.

"What is it, boy?"

His voice... he never imagined his voice would ever sound so... fragile and perishable. His hands tightened around the base of his cane as the demon looked around nervously at the rare furs that lay on the floor. Hiei had been astonished at their glory once. He remembered first walking into this chamber when it belonged to Mukuro. He recalled how his heart flittered from the mere sight of the glorious gems, stones, hides, and other various trinkets that dripped from ceiling to floor.

Now... none of that mattered.

"Um, we... we couldn't locate any more of that... that weed—"

"_What?_" His Guard flinched. "Look harder!" A mucus-filled cough burst from the Lord's lips. Red eyes went wide with embarrassment, and he quickly covered his mouth, trying to fight down the spasm in his chest. "Go." The boy remained. "I said **leave me!"**

Hiei slumped, hunching over more as the young demon scurried out, not once looking back at his King. The fire demon squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to panic or to think too much. His hands shakily tried to reach a bottle full of crushed Jade's weed. He had it, just within his fingertips, when it toppled over to the floor.

"No! Dammit, no!"

Hiei tried to scoop it up with his fingers, falling awkwardly to the floor. He stopped, realizing that he probably broke his brittle bones to bits. He stared down at his hands that were cut by the glass and covered in green. He was... he was like a poor peasant scrounging to food. Hiei's lungs began to tremble, his breaths coming faster and faster.

They were gone.

All gone.

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mukuro, Yukina, and now his Jade weed. They were all...

Dead.

They had left him all alone. Hiei sniffed. He had been to far too many funerals. First it was Kuwabara... and his sister... she had been so heartbroken that she joined her mate not too far after. That had blown Hiei away. He had been inconsolable for weeks.

Yusuke gave in to old age as well as Kurama. Mukuro simply stopped breathing. It was like any other morning. Hiei remembered walking in to wake the only person he had left. He remembered how he had scrambled eggs on plate for her, just like she had asked for. It was all on a tray with a cup of tea, piping hot, just the way she liked it.

That day, Hiei had worn his new boots and had washed with mint soap the day before. He remembered setting the plate down, saying her name in his usual sarcastic tone, calling her "Princess", saying that she had enough "Beauty Sleep."

He remembered tugging on her sheets, the cold usually waking her. He remembered how she was wearing a white silk nightgown that went all the way down to her ankles. Her hair was wild, and there was still some rouge left on her lips that had smeared a bit onto her face. He remembered how calm she seemed.

He had shaken her, becoming a bit annoyed. He remembered how he thought that she was acting immature and how she was just teasing him. Just playing. Like a game. He had shaken her shoulders, her lips parting and drool spilling out onto her pillow.

He remembered stopping. He remembered not moving for a good three minutes. He just stared at his Master. He got on the bed, leaning close to her. His bangs brushed her forehead, and he remembered how he kept on waiting for her to jump up and scare him. To mock him for being so paranoid.

He remembered how, after twenty seconds of waiting, he began to pray for it.

Hiei had put his arms on either side of her, lowering his ear down to her mouth. He remembered how he waited to feel her warm breath tickle his cartilage. He remembered waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

The Guards found him in the corner, eating her scrambled eggs. He didn't cry. He didn't scream, kick, or sob. He just ate breakfast. He stared straight ahead, not acknowledging anyone as he licked his fingers clean, reaching for the tea.

Hiei remembered.

He remembered the ceremony that made him the new Lord and Master of Mukuro's domain. He remembered how empty the entire night had been. Thousands of demons from all across Makai watched him, cheering about how it was going to be a "golden age." Thousands of smiling faces that meant nothing to him. For him, the entire world was empty.

He was alone.

Sniffing, Hiei stared at the remnants of what had been keeping him alive. Jade weed. A life-extender.

His soul had been broken. He worked constantly, making Makai a better place and strengthening diplomacy. The people raved about him while his workers pleaded with him to slow down. They asked, "Why? Why don't you stop, take a vacation, visit your fri—"

They would always stop there. Hiei would keep signing papers, building more buildings, and making new treaties. He merely would dip his pen in the ink, grab a brick, or think of eloquent wording as he gave his answer.

"I have nothing to live for except Makai."

He didn't want to die. He didn't want to end. God knows how he was not Saint. He had killed... more than he would like to recall. He never eased Yukina's heart with the knowledge that her brother was quite alive and well. He had not shed a tear on any of his friends' deaths.

A darker part of himself knew that he was trying to be good as a last-ditch effort to get into Heaven. To not just... disappear. He didn't want to be thrown away.

He never feared death. He never used to, and he thought he never would.

But as he grew more and more weary, old, and tired, it kept him awake. And he ordered all of his workers to stop worrying about Makai and to find him Jade weed.

He became bitter, more than usual, and he lost all care for... anything. He sat in an old wooden chair all day staring at the door, waiting for his next fix of Jade weed.

Now he had none. He was on the floor, the dust settling on him. No one would be back for a long time, and Hiei's hands began to shake. He buried his face in his hands, the wrinkles that made his hands curl frightening him. Tears spilled from between his fingers.

Why did _he _have to be the last one? Why couldn't it be someone who was able to... make more friends like Yusuke or Kurama? Everyone knows that Hiei didn't have any friends but them. He never had until... until he met Yusuke. Why did Enma punish him? Why?

Bitter tears began to flow. Tears for his sister. Tears for his best friends. Tears for his idiot brother-in-law, and tears for his precious sister. Tears for his Master, for his mother, his father, and for all those he had ever wronged.

He hiccuped, his heart murmuring.

"Hiei?"

A voice, clear as choir handbells, rang through the air. The sun burned bright, making Hiei hiss and raise his arms to shield his eyes.

"Who are you? Go away!"

He shrunk away, his back curling even more. His hands covered his wet face as the person moved closer. Their steps... they were either so light or they were not stepping at all. He saw from between his withered fingers that the person was wearing a long white robe.

"Hiei, look at me."

"No... no..."

"Hiei, I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay." Hands that were as smooth and cool as water touched his old face. He cringed, not wanting this apparition to see his ugly face. He let out a series of coughs that combined with his attempt to make a grunt of non-compliance. "Sh... sh... it's alright. You're going to be okay." His hands were gently moved away, and the light was not so bright anymore. Hiei opened his eyes, the last few tears rolling down his creased cheeks. "See?"

It was an angel. An angel was kneeling on the ground, holding his hand. Her pink eyes and blue hair made his mouth fall open. He had never seen anything so beautiful for so long... so long...

"Bo... Botan?"

His voice croaked. She broke out into a smile. She hugged him, her warm arms softly taking him into her grasp. She was crying, crystal tears falling from her long lashes. Botan pulled back, smiling just like she always did. Hiei took a deep, trembling breath.

"Am I... dead?" More diamonds dropped to the floor, some rolling off the tip of her nose while others streaked down her cheeks and to her chin. She nodded. "NO!" Hiei balled his fists, slamming them down onto the rare tiger fur. "I'm not!" He grabbed her robes, shaking her violently. "Bring me back, dammit!"

He shook her and shook her with all his might. He kept on until he grew tired, his ancient lungs heaving and he finally let his hands drop away as he lost all fight. Botan straightened her clothes.

"Hiei... death is not the end—"

"Yes it is! Everyone is gone! I have no one left! You've taken them all and now I'm gone... I'm over..."

Still, Death shook her head.

"No... Hiei, come on." She stood and offered her hand. Hiei stared up at her, and slowly, his hand reached. Botan wrapped her long, slender fingers around his hand, pulling him up. "It's not as bad as you think, trust me." She leaned forward, without any warning at all, and kissed him. Hiei's old eyes widened as a rush of chills shuddered through his body. His skin tightened back to what it used to be. His eyes became clear, his hair went from grey to black, and his back straightened. "Come with me."

They walked to the door. When they opened it, the lavish corridor of Mukuro's castle did not await them. Instead, it was a heavenly green plains. It smelled like mint, and the sun warmed their backs. Their fingers were laced as Botan guided him to his first step in the Afterlife.

Red eyes saw Yusuke wrestling with Kuwabara. Yukina was having a picnic with Keiko and Shizuru. Kurama was lying near a rose bush. Mukuro was speaking to Puu, stroking his head. They all looked up, and Hiei's heart did not freeze. It did not stop. It did not flutter like many would think.

His heart blossomed, like a flower that only blooms once in its life. It burst as he ran forward into the arms of his friends. He smiled as he was wrapped up in embraces and friendly punches. He looked back, over his shoulder. Botan smiled, her white robes shifting in the light breeze.

_Thank you._ Hiei used his Jagan Eye, a smile still on his face. _You have made Death easy and pleasant. The end may not be so bad._

_The end?_ Botan's pink lips curled like she had an inside joke that only she knew. _Death is only the Beginning._

II

A/N: Okay, I'm not going to lie, I was crying while I was writing this, but I was listening to some pretty intense music (La Vie En Rose soundtrack) so I guess that could be why. Well, please Read and Review!

-mia

p.s. The secret to what many of you wonder is music. Why do I have so many ideas all the time? Music. The more music you have, the more ideas that come. Whenever I listen to my ipod, I have songs that create scenes in my head, and I just stick Botan and Hiei in the appropriate places. Voila, never-ending inspiration!


End file.
